How to manually fix Ambient Objects
How to manually fix Ambient Objects By Arab, BF2 Project Reality Dev This is a guide on how to format and fix your Ambient Objects manually. It's recommended to first use the BF2Editor to load your level to look at the debugger logs. Creating trigger(able)s Tutorial by Harry from BF2Editor: BF2 Triggers The 3 things that need to be created in order are: a) Trigger which creates the settings of a player triggered radius where a player can fire, move, time (wait), or explode an area to trigger the ambient effect. Marked as blue in the editor. b) Ambient Effect Area which defines the effect properties of the Trigger. Must have _AmbientEffect attached to the trigger name. Marked as red in the editor. c) Ambient Sounds (Or Ambient Sound Effects) which defines the atmospheric sounds that will play on all parts of the map, and even in certain parts like in a creek environment. Marked as green in the editor. 1. . ObjectTemplate.create Object -> object.Create The purpose of ObjectTemplate.create Trigger is to define the Trigger ID, and the properties of the soldier trigger. * objectTemplate.triggerId (int -> int): The trigger identification number created in the game. Must be defined in the Trigger and the Object_AmbientObject. The same number can be used for an _AmbientObject to trigger another effect as long as the naming is the same. For example: Sandstorm -> Sandstorm_AmbientObject_1, Sandstorm_AmbientObject_2 * objectTemplate.radius (float -> float): The dome to detect the soldiers collision and execute the AmbientEffectArea which can be viewed in the BF2Editor. * objectTemplate.events (int -> int): The command in which the Trigger Type number is entered. See Trigger Types * objectTemplate.averageTimeBetweenTests (float -> float): The time the effect lasts for. Used primarily for sound effects like dogs. Value must be a minimum of 1. * objectTemplate.chance (float -> float): The chance of the effect being played. It ranges from 0 to 1, with 1 being always, and 0 being never. Setting it to 0.5 makes the effect have a five in 10 chance to play. * objectTemplate.minimumTimeBetweenTriggering (float -> float): After an effect plays, the number of seconds needed for the effect to recharge again. * objectTemplate.create: The effect position, used for both the Trigger and AmbientObject. Use the BF2Editor to set the effect. Trigger Types The type of trigger. There are 4 types, and in ObjectTemplate.events, add the following numbers (inside "[]"): * Time 1: When the time is defined, the trigger will play independently to the value set in ObjectTemplate.time (seconds) * Fire 2: When someone is in the radius, and someone fires, the trigger will play. * Move 4: When someone moves to the radius. * Explosion 8: When an explosion happens in the radius. You can also use multiple numbers ones, such as 14 (Time and Move) i.e. ObjectTemplate.event 128 (Time, Fire, Explosion) After the Trigger is defined, the object needs to be created with Object.create using the same name to be placed on the map. It uses the absolute position, rotation and the layer the trigger is for. Example: Code: rem Trigger_birds1 rem *********** TriggerTrigger *********** rem Trigger_birds1 ObjectTemplate.create Trigger Trigger_birds1 ObjectTemplate.activeSafe Trigger Trigger_birds1 ObjectTemplate.modifiedByUser esj ObjectTemplate.isNotSaveable 1 ObjectTemplate.hasMobilePhysics 0 ObjectTemplate.triggerId 1 ObjectTemplate.radius 30 ObjectTemplate.events 10 ObjectTemplate.averageTimeBetweenTests 1 ObjectTemplate.chance 0.5 ObjectTemplate.minimumTimeBetweenTriggering 30 rem Trigger_birds1 Object.create Trigger_birds1 Object.absolutePosition 82.964/153.389/-19.101 Object.rotation 0.000/0.000/0.000 Object.layer 1 2. . ObjectTemplate.create Object_AmbientEffect_# (Where # is the number in order), object.Create The purpose of AmbientEffectArea is to define the radius of the effect, what effect is used, the properties of the effect. AmbientEffects must have the _AmbientEffect line added otherwise it won't work. Best way to add it is to search for the effect, and replace with the effect name and the _AmbientEffect. * It uses the same Trigger ID as the Trigger Trigger. * objectTemplate.numNetworkedEffects (int -> int): For a trigger that plays multiple effects at once. * objectTemplate.projectOnHeightmap (bool -> bool): Makes the effect come off the ground. Set with 1. If 0, the effect will play relative to the position of the effect (Default). * objectTemplate.playAtEventPosition (bool -> bool): * objectTemplate.playAtPlayerPosition (bool -> bool): * objectTemplate.radius (float -> float): The dome that stops the effect once it reaches the boundaries. (I think). * objectTemplate.linkedEffectContainer (std::string -> std::string): The effect that will play when a soldier triggers the radius of the AmbientEffectArea i.e. e_dAmb_bird. After the AmbientEffectArea is defined, the object needs to be created with Object.create using the same name to be placed on the map. You can use the same Object.create coordinates as the trigger. It uses the absolute position, rotation and the layer the trigger is for. Example: Code: rem ********** AmbientEffectArea ********** rem TriggerID needs to be the same as the TriggerTrigger rem Trigger_birds1_AmbientEffect_1 ObjectTemplate.create AmbientEffectArea Trigger_birds1_AmbientEffect_1 ObjectTemplate.activeSafe AmbientEffectArea Trigger_birds1_AmbientEffect_1 ObjectTemplate.modifiedByUser esj ObjectTemplate.isNotSaveable 1 ObjectTemplate.hasMobilePhysics 0 ObjectTemplate.radius 2 ObjectTemplate.triggerId 1 ObjectTemplate.numNetworkedEffects 1 ObjectTemplate.projectOnHeightmap 0 ObjectTemplate.linkedEffectContainer e_dAmb_bird rem Trigger_birds1_AmbientEffect_1 Object.create Trigger_birds1_AmbientEffect_1 Object.absolutePosition 83.191/159.486/-19.643 Object.rotation 0.000/0.000/0.000 Object.layer 1 3. ObjectTemplate.create Sound S_ & ObjectTemplate.activeSafe Sound S_, Sound.addTrigger S_, Object.create S_. The purpose of Ambient Sounds is to define both the sound effects to play throughout the map, like a wind or rain sound and the sound to play at specific areas. * objectTemplate.lowSamples (int -> int): The low sample audio bitrate. Shouldn't be touched. * objectTemplate.mediumSamples (int -> int): The medium sample audio bitrate. Shouldn't be touched. * objectTemplate.soundFilename (std::string -> std::string): The filepath of the sound. The BF2Editor is useful for finding these. * objectTemplate.loopCount (int -> int): The number of loops of the song. 0 is endless loops, 1 - play once, 2 - play twice and so on. * objectTemplate.is3dSound (bool -> bool): Only enable this if the sound file is mono, and it needs to be played in both speakers. If it is enabled for a stereo sound file, the sound will play all over the map. * objectTemplate.volume (float -> float): Sets the volume of the sound. * objectTemplate.pan (float -> float): Default is 0.5. The value at which the sound will be directed to the left or right speaker. 0 = left, 1 = right * objectTemplate.reverbLevel (float -> float): Default is 0. Reverberation level is set between 0 and 1. * objectTemplate.pitch (float -> float): Sets the pitch of the sound. Default is 1 for normal pitch. * objectTemplate.minDistance (float -> float): The minimum distance of the sound to be heard from the set position. Needs to be set otherwise the sound will not play. * objectTemplate.soundRadius (float -> float): The radius in which the sound will start playing when a player moves inside. Needs to be set along with minDistance. * objectTemplate.stopType (int -> int): (stopType 0, 1, 2). Recommended: Set to 0 for ambient weather sounds and large areas. These sounds are in the common/sound/levelambients folder outside of Objects. The sound will play again and overlap each other when entering and exiting the radius. Set to 1 for ambient sound effects like chimes, birds, swamp creeks, anything. * objectTemplate.position (Vec3 -> Vec3): The position of the sound effect. Must be the same value as the ObjectTemplate.absolutePosition set in Object.create. Code: Example: rem ************ AmbientSounds ************ Below is the global ambient sound played throughout the level: rem S_GlobalAmbient ObjectTemplate.create Sound S_GlobalAmbient ObjectTemplate.activeSafe Sound S_GlobalAmbient ObjectTemplate.modifiedByUser esj ObjectTemplate.lowSamples 2147483647 ObjectTemplate.mediumSamples 2147483647 ObjectTemplate.soundFilename "common/sound/levelambients/dalian_plant/dalian_plant_global_ambience.ogg" ObjectTemplate.loopCount 0 ObjectTemplate.is3dSound 0 ObjectTemplate.stopType 0 ObjectTemplate.volume 0.74 ObjectTemplate.pitch 1 ObjectTemplate.pan 0.5 ObjectTemplate.reverbLevel 0 ObjectTemplate.minDistance 300000 Sound.addTrigger S_GlobalAmbient Below is an ambient sound played at a specific position: Code: rem S_Carrier_Ambience_1 ObjectTemplate.create Sound S_Carrier_Ambience_1 ObjectTemplate.activeSafe Sound S_Carrier_Ambience_1 ObjectTemplate.modifiedByUser esj ObjectTemplate.isNotSaveable 1 ObjectTemplate.lowSamples 2147483647 ObjectTemplate.mediumSamples 2147483647 ObjectTemplate.soundFilename "common/sound/levelambients/gulf_of_oman/carrier_ambient.ogg" ObjectTemplate.loopCount 0 ObjectTemplate.is3dSound 0 ObjectTemplate.stopType 0 ObjectTemplate.volume 1 ObjectTemplate.pitch 1 ObjectTemplate.pan 0.5 ObjectTemplate.reverbLevel 0 ObjectTemplate.position 776.031/155.718/77.343 ObjectTemplate.minDistance 50 Sound.addTrigger S_Carrier_Ambience_1 Object.create S_Carrier_Ambience_1 Object.absolutePosition 776.031/155.718/77.343 Object.rotation 0.000/0.000/0.000 Object.layer 1 And that's it! To test in-game, edit the AmbientObject.con in server.zip, change ObjectTemplate.chance value to 1, ObjectTemplate.minimumTimeBetweenTriggering to 0. Open up the BF2Editor first, switch to LevelEditor and go to 'File' -> 'Load'. After loading, go to the resources bar and open Ambient. Go to AmbientTrigger, click on the sub-folder and click on each effect. On the right, under level settings, there's the Minimap section. Click on Show. Then load the level up in-game, and test each AmbientEffect pointed out in the Editor. After clicking on a new trigger, you may need to move the camera for the position in the minimap to update each time though. Hope this helps!